warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Full Moon
The journey to save the Clans has begun, but the four cats don't even know what they are looking for! As new dangers creep up on them, they must figure out not only what they are looking for, but why they are looking for it. Back in the Clans, Briarshine, Twinklecloud, and Bloodclaw struggle to keep Magiceyes's secret, while Poppykit tries to unravel her past. FlameClan Allegiances Leader: ' Purestar-''White she-cat with amber eyes and a black tail tip 'Deputy: ' Bluegaze- Gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes ''Med'icine Cat: ' Briarshine- chocolate tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue-gray eyes 'Medicine Cat Apprentice: ' '''Warriors: Lilyfangs- Siamese colored she-cat with gray eyes Bloodfang- Black tom with amber eyes Sootwind- Gray tabby tom with amber eyes Ivybrook- ginger she-cat with black spots Snaketail- Brown tabby tom Runningsky- Pale ginger she-cat with icy blue eyes Copperpelt- Ginger tom with white tail Blossomsong- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with gray eyes Foxtail- ginger tom with a white chest and green eyes Apprentices: Jetpaw- blue-white tom with gray patches and blue eyes Littlepaw- small white tom with green eyes Queens: ' Twinklecloud- ''slender brown she-cat with misty green eyes '''Kits: Poppykit- calico she-cat with amber eyes Opalkit- Blue-gray she-cat with teal eyes and one white leg The Four Magiceyes-'' Black and white she-cat with bright blue eyes'' Flintstorm- Long-haired dark gray tom with ginger flecks of fur and amber eyes Swanflight- Wiry white she-cat with gray face and misty blue eyes Diamondeyes-'' Gray and White she-cat with faded green eyes'' Chapter One- The Four's POV "So, does anyone even know what we are searching for?" Swanflight asked as the four rested in an abandoned Twoleg barn. The wiry white she-cat glanced at Flintstorm, who had emerged as the natural leader. He shrugged. "You would think StarClan would at least tell us where we were going," Diamondeyes hissed. "It would be nice. But don't worry, they will tell us," Magiceyes assured her comrades. "They better," Flintstorm hissed, pressing against her. With his comforting touch, she soon fell asleep. She dreamed of a full moon, sitting alone in the dark night. Flowerfall approached her. "Follow the moon, trust that it is full," she murmured, before disappearing again. Magiceyes cried after her, but it was no use. Chapter Two- Poppykit's POV "Momma, I want to hunt!" Poppykit begged. Her round eyes grew pleading. Twinklecloud, however, shook her head. "Sorry, Poppykit, you can't until you're an apprentice," she said gently. Poppykit groaned. Briarshine then padded into the nursery and plopped down, looking exhausted. "I never imagined being the sole medicine cat would be so hard!" she groaned. Bet you know who my real mom is too. "It's a shame Magiceyes had to leave. We all miss her," Twinklecloud murmured. Bet she knows who my real mom is. That's why she left. "It must be important, her Clan was everything to her," Bloodfang pointed out. Briarshine nodded. "I hope she's okay." Aw, look at you three, so innocent. Just wait. One day I'm gonna find my real mom, and she will love me as much as you do! "You're being made an apprentice tomorrow," Bloodfang mewed. Briarshine raised her brows. "Six moons old already? Wow!" Poppykit nodded. When I'm an apprentice, I'm gonna find my mother. "She's growing up so fast," Twinklecloud murmured, wrapping her tail around Poppykit. The young she-cat wriggled free. Just wait. Chapter Three- The Four's POV Two of Sky and Flame Must Fight Alongside Comet and River to save the forest. Magiceyes sighed. StarClan kept changing the prophecy, but it wasn't helping her. Okay, maybe a little, for at first it was Her and Flintstorm finding Swan and Diamond, but what? Nothing made sense anymore. Why couldn't her life be normal again, back before Flintstorm and Poppykit. She sighed and closed her eyes once more, and dreamed she was back in FlameClan with Bruarshine, before everything . . . "Magiceyes? Wake up!" Magiceyes opened her eyes and stared into the foggy blue eyes of Swanflight. The white she-cat's gray face was excited. Flintstorm sat near a hay barrel, and Diamondeyes was standing near the door. "What is it, Swanflight?" Magiceyes grumbled. "I know which way to go! I saw the moon last night, and I saw my father's face! He told me which direction! It gos perfectly with the Full Moon dream you had!" Diamondeyes nodded. "Then let's go!" Chapter Four- Poppykit's POV "Lilyfangs, you have shown yourself to be a skilled fighter and courageous warrior. I hope you will pass on all you know to Poppypaw." The siamese warrior nodded and touched noses with Poppypaw. After I learn to hunt and fight, I'm finding my mother. Poppypaw faked a smile. I know, it's short, but it will get better. 'Chapter Five-' The Four's POV "It's so cold!" Swanflight whined as the Four trudged through the soft snow. They were following the full moon, and it was leading them over a mountain. "Don't complain, you were the one who wanted to keep going," Diamondeyes snapped. Swanflight muttered something, and the group fell silent. Flintstorm hesitantly pressed against Magiceyes, his muscular frame warming her from heat to tail. She pressed back, enjoying the warmth. Flintstorm purred, and she sighed. Suddenly, a hiss echoed off of the cliffs. A silver and white she-cat sprang out of the trees with a brown tabby tom at her side. "Who are you?" she hissed. Magiceyes hissed. Diamondeyes stepped up. "I am Diamondeyes of RiverClan, that is Magiceyes of FlameClan, that is Flintstorm of SkyClan, and that is Swanflight of CometClan." The she-cat narrowed her eyes. "I am Dove that Flutters in the Breeze, and this is my brother, Eagle of Angry Sky. We are from the Tribe of Falling Water." Magiceyes dipped her head. "Where is your healer?" Eagle asked. Diamondeyes pointed to Magiceyes. "Are you leader also?" Dove asked. Magiceyes shook her head and flicked her tail at Diamondeyes. "So you have a leader and a healer?" Dove asked. "Yes." "How weird," Eagle commented. Magiceyes narrowed her eyes. "We're just passing through," Flintstorm growled, as if daring the cats to protest. Dove nodded nervously. "Just make it quick, and do not hunt until you pass the stream," she meowed. Diamondeyes nodded, and flicked her tail for the others to follow her. Magiceyes followed the deputy silently. What strange cats! Chapter Six- Poppypaw's PoV "You're over thinking it, Poppypaw, try again," Lilyfangs mewed. Poppypaw sprang back up and charged at her mentor, swiping furiously. "Better?" she hissed. Lilyfangs sighed. "Try to adjust the move to make it your own," she suggested. Poppypaw sighed. She got up and charged, adding a little extra speed to her leap to advantage her long legs. She soon had her mentor pinned. "Wonderful!" the she-cat praised, shaking her pelt. Poppypaw raised her head proudly, but was suddenly pinned to the ground. "Keep your guard up." Poppypaw hissed and twisted, escaping. "No fair!" she wailed. Category:Fan Fictions